Just an Ordinary Day
by readerdreamer5625
Summary: There were no assassins, no time-travelers, no sadistic tutors – wait, he's still there, but for once he's not up to something – and finally, no Vongola-Style events. Yep, it's what Tsuna always wanted for a long time now. So, why did he have to mess things up and swallow that prototype Dying Will Pill? Vaugely crack-ish, HDW!Tsuna goes to school, just Crowning Moments of Awesome.


**AN: I wrote this oneshot for fun. It was getting kind of hard to write for my ongoing series.  
**

**For those who might be interested in Naruto/Kingdom Hearts Crossover with a huge lack of the latter fandom, you might enjoy my Bonds Unlocked. Otherwise…**

**Yup, this story is for our dear old Tsuna! I know it's been used, but I want to try it myself.**

**Here's the summary:**

_There were no assassins, no time-travelers, no sadistic tutors – wait, he's still there, but for once he's not up to something – and finally, no Vongola-Style events. Yep, it's what Tsuna always wanted for a long time now. So, why did he have to mess things up and swallow that prototype Dying Will Pill?_

_Crack-ish oneshot, HDW!Tsuna goes to school, just plain Crowning Moments of Awesome._

**So, let's Begin!**

* * *

**Just an Ordinary Day**

The moment Tsuna woke up, he knew the day would be different.

The thing is, the good thing about having Hyper-Intuition was that it warned him daily of any possible chaos. Then again, with the way Reborn kept throwing him in those messes, any foreknowledge lost its value, and in the end, it only meant that the day would go on as usual.

However, today was not the case. There wasn't that daily shaking in his spine as he opened his eyes, and there were also no weapons/Reborn's-evil-tools-to-wake-Tsuna in sight.

Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. But it didn't come.

And with that he jumped off the bed with vigor, arms raised in joy with a loud whoop of his voice.

"Today is an ordinary day!"

Yes, you heard that. Today was an ordinary day. Barring acts of clumsiness and stupidity on Tsuna's part, there was no chance of any misfortunate events slipping through his Hyper Intuition.

"Shut it, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna jumped in surprise before placing a hand over his heart to calm himself.

"Sorry, Reborn! I was just trying to wake myself up."

The door opened, revealing a black-haired baby wearing a fedora. A yellow pacifier – he had for some reason refused to stop ever wearing one, thus replacing the original with an ordinary pacifier – hanged on his neck, and a cup of his favorite coffee was in hand. Surprisingly, he was devoid of a gun, though Leon who was sitting on his hat would fix that anytime.

"Good you're waking on your own now." Reborn said with satisfaction before barking an order. "Get dressed and eat your breakfast. We don't want to make Maman sad because you rushed to school again."

Letting out a small cry of 'Hieee', Tsuna rushed to the bathroom and did as he was told.

He had no wish of angering Reborn and ruin this chance of peace anytime soon.

Sawada Nana's cooking was heavenly. No people who were ever given the chance to eat what she made denied it afterwards. That included the naturally-cautious Varia and even the Millefiore upper echelon.

It was just that good.

"Tsuna-kun! Drink your vitamins before you go!"

The brunet blinked out of his trance. Damn, that was dangerous. Reborn might had attacked him for just doing that if the former Arcobaleno wasn't too distracted by his coffee. Made by Nana of course.

"Okay, Kaa-san!"

Opening the pill cabinet, he systematically dug out a pill case as he did daily before dry-swallowing one of its contents.

Ah… Kaa-san's usual strawberry choice of vitamins… wasn't there.

Wait, what did he swallow?

Turning to the bottle in his hands, he read: _Experimental HDW Pill. _A glance at the mirror revealed that, while he lacked the customary Sky Flame on his forehead, he had _orange_ eyes.

He yelled out, voice just as low and collected as his HDW!Self.

"Reborn!"

His tutor came walking boredly from the kitchen.

"So, somehow even without my intervention, you ended up making things complicated." Yup, Reborn already knew what Tsuna was happy for earlier, no surprise there. He then deadpanned. "Just because today the Hyper Intuition didn't warn you, you let your guard down?"

Tsuna would have comically wallowed over his own stupidity if the disconnected feeling of Hyper Dying Will mode hadn't curbed such responses. Instead, he only pinched the bridge of his own nose exasperatedly.

"I know already Reborn. Tell me, how long does his pill last?"

The usual heavy feeling on his chest from his Hyper Intuition only made Reborn's smirk much more painful as a response.

"A day, a week, a month? That version _is_ still on the testing stages, and its lower output also means it'll last longer than the normal pill. Sorry Tsuna," His voice was anything but apologetic, "but you won't be back to normal anytime soon."

That was like a death sentence to Tsuna's ears. "Wait, so I have to go to school like _this_?"

A sadistic smile rose to the smaller boy's features.

"Of course. After all, we can't have the Decimo skipping his classes now, can we?"

* * *

"Juudaime!" A silver-haired teenager called out to the walking brunet on his usual route to school. "It's an honor to meet you again…"

He stared at his boss. "Juudaime… You…"

"Yes, what is it, Hayato?" Tsuna replied exasperatedly at his right-hand man, not noticing his own use of the bomber's first name. "Is there anything the matter?"

Gokudera blushed at the attention. "N-nothing, Juudaime! I-it's just that you're even more amazing than usual!"

The brunet raised a brow, somehow making it an art form. "Amazing? Hayato, it's only my Hyper Dying Will mode. There's nothing special to it, other than it was a total accident."

The redness on his cheeks only became deeper at the response. Who wouldn't? It was one thing to see Tsuna in that mode in the middle of a battle, but outside it where you could finally take in a closer look… It was maddening.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto came running. He only paused for a fraction of a second at the brunet's condition before letting out an idiotic grin. "Man, you look cool today!"

The Vongola Decimo finally shifted his attention from his right-hand man, allowing Gokudera to breathe, before turning to the baseball enthusiast with a soft smile. "Thank you for the compliment, Takeshi. But it's nothing too special."

The pause was longer this time before the Rain Guardian snaked an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Aww, you don't have to be so modest Tsuna! Also, I'm so happy you finally referred to me by my first name!"

It also coincidentally hid a slight blush from Yamamoto from the brunet's vision.

Tsuna blinked as he finally noticed. "Wait, I had been calling you guys…" He then looked at the two worriedly. "Should I keep calling you two by those names?"

Gokudera, who by now snapped out of his trance to glare at his fellow Guardian, shared an instantaneous nod with Yamamoto.

"Of course, Juudaime/Tsuna!"

Whispers were then heard from around them. It was at that time that the two Guardians realized that they had arrived at the school gates. Tsuna was aware of course, but had to put some effort to keep his face passive when he realized what they were talking about.

"Who is that guy…?"

"He's hot! Is it my imagination or he has orange eyes…"

"Doesn't he look like Dame-Tsuna?"

The speaker was immediately stared down by everyone else who was gossiping. The poor guy gulped before running off to class.

"No way…"

"Yeah, there's no chance that's Dame-Tsuna…"

"But he does look like him... Twins?"

"Kyaa~ A cooler, more attractive, and probably smarter twin of Dame-Tsuna? That sounds like something out of a story!"

Gokudera was now positively enraged at their comments while Yamamoto's eyes suddenly went cold.

"You bi-" The Storm Guardian tried to yell at them before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was his boss.

Tsuna whispered. "They aren't worth raising your voice for Hayato." He then smiled gratefully at both of his friends. "But thank you for thinking about that anyway."

The combination of the self-deprecating half-smile from the heart-faced brunet with his eyes filled with thanks was apparently enough to send the both of them into a stuttering mess.

"T-t-that's n-nothing to thank f-for Tsuna." Yamamoto gulped before turning to the silver-haired teen beside him. He was an inch away from unconsciousness. The Rain Guardian could understand his problem. "Isn't that right, Gokudera?"

Those words managed to salvage the other guy's calm, prompting him to agree. "Of course! There's nothing I won't do for Juudaime."

Tsuna dragged his friends into a tight hug. "Really, thank you guys." He then began running off. "We'll be late for homeroom at this rate, so let's go and leave them alone!"

It was a good thing he mentioned that, otherwise the two of them would have stayed there agape for hours.

* * *

The whispers didn't stop even when they arrived at the classroom.

Kyoko, the abnormally adaptive air-headed girl she was, only blinked once at the sight of an unusually calm and collected Sawada before running up to him, leaving her friends gaping as they watched the popular idol walk up to the newest piece of gossip.

"Tsu-kun!" Yeah, that was her using an affectionate nickname for this twin. Who was he? "Good morning!"

Tsuna sent her a genteel smile. "Nice to meet you again, Kyoko-chan."

Whispers broke out again; who was he and why did Kyoko know of him?

"I made you a bento today!" Gasps were heard as multiple looks of jealousy was suddenly sent the brunet's way. Gokudera made sure to glare right back at them. "Haru also put in her own effort; it was really fun, just like the old times!"

That line set off even wilder ideas.

"Childhood friend…?"

"I now feel pity for Dame-Tsuna… No way can he beat his twin brother…"

"Who is this Haru? Is she another girl… from what it sounds like, this girl also has a crush on him…"

"Man, I'm so jealous…"

Tsuna only ignored them all. "We can eat it later all together on the roof, Kyoko-chan. Now, if I can sit down…"

Kyoko blushed before letting her friend sit. "Sorry about that, Tsu-kun."

The brunet only sent her back a smile again, much to her further reddening. She shook it off though, before continuing to chat with Tsuna. When the bell rang, she ran back to her seat.

Taking the attendance, the teacher called out: "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The aforementioned teenager replied with. "Present."

He was then immediately sent several disbelieving looks. The teacher himself fixed his glasses before shaking his head. "I haven't heard of Sawada having a twin brother; however I would like to ask, why are you here in the place of your twin?"

Tsuna's lips thinned at the statement. "I am not a twin of him. I am indeed Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Really?" The teacher commented, very much interested. "I then wonder what had happened over the course of yesterday and this morning to change you so."

The brunet only sighed. "Unfortunate events, sir. Don't worry, I'll be back to normal soon enough."

The older man blinked. "Well, I'm even more curious on how your state is temporary. However, tell me if you have any conditions later on should I need to know."

Tsuna smiled, causing flowers to inexplicably bloom from the background. Girls and boys who were shocked from the 'revelation' were immediately sent to another world of sparkles and fantasizing. "Thank you for being so understanding, sensei."

The teacher replied with his own. "Nothing to thank about, Sawada. Now…" he continued to call out the rest of the class.

It was a horribly awkward time in class afterwards for the Vongola Decimo though, with the way everyone kept whispering and staring behind his back.

* * *

Tsuna was looking out the window. He was contemplating.

Was it so easy to mistake him for somebody else when he was at this state? He didn't even change his looks, and his eyes were only a different color. He was still the same Tsuna they knew.

However…

"Kyaa~"

"Girls, we have a fanclub!"

"I want to have what he had that made him that way, damn it!"

With a sweat drop, Tsuna tried to block out the comments from his classmates.

"Sawada."

The brunet then snapped out of his thoughts to look at the current teacher. It was Riika-sensei, the teacher for the science class. Huh, he was so distracted he hadn't even noticed him coming.

She was one of his stricter teachers, with a no-nonsense air around her. There was a rumor that beneath that homely bun of hair and thick-rimmed glasses was a woman that can be compared to an idol.

Riika then took a minute to stare at her suddenly-changed student before shaking his head. Teenagers these days, why was he even wearing contacts?

"Answer the question: What would the reaction be if you mix sodium cyanide and hydrochloric acid?"

After a moment of silence, she thought that with all his changes, Sawada still was bad at science and was about to call another one when the brunet spoke,

"The reaction will create sodium chloride, or table salt, and hydrocyanic acid. However, due to the volatility of the latter product, it would also release toxic cyanide fumes. This reaction was actually used by the Nazi regime in their concentration camps to kill in locked rooms the many Jewish people targeted by the said regime."

The thing was, it wasn't that Tsuna didn't understand his classes – he did ever since Reborn started 'tutoring' him – it was just the mix of social anxiety and insecurity that made the Vongola Boss unable to answer questions in class and exams. But with the Hyper Dying Will mode…

Riika stared again. Her student was calmly looking back with a small fire in his eyes. Since when was he so… enchanting and mesmerizing? "Well, Sawada. Correct answer and bonus points for the trivia."

And with a flourish, she turned away, hiding a blush, contemplating whether it was really wrong for a teacher to suddenly have a crush on one of her students, and should she really stop the bewildered and awed new fangirls behind the class or join them.

Her answer was, no.

* * *

Tsuna was really getting a little jumpy.

The stares was just not stopping, and now all his friends had to stave off the sudden wave of classmates that _was just too interested_. He really tried to remember why the hell he thought it was good to be popular in the past.

Bumps, awkward brushes of their hands, sudden squealing from various girls, and the swarm of fangirls… It was horrifying. It was like, out of all enemies, including Byakuran, Enma, Daemon, and even the Vindice, these… _horrors_ were the ones to finally defeat the Decimo in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Get away from Tsuna-kun!"

It wasn't the voice of his old friends this time. It was the pitch of his redhead friend and had touches of the tone the Shimon boss had for serious battles.

Tsuna turned to him and… Enma was also in his version of the Hyper Dying Will mode. Without the flames of course.

"Eh, Loser-Enma too?!"

"One bishounen, two bishounen, three bishounen…"

"Kyaa~ It's a pairing made from heaven!"

Both bosses tried to ignore them. Enma turned to his best friend.

"Tsuna-kun, let's hurry to the roof. We can get some privacy there."

The sentence prodded even _worse_ thoughts in their wild and dangerous classmates.

"_Privacy_?! It's really happening!"

"Guh! I can't imagine I'm nosebleeding at our two Dame classmates…"

"Dame? I don't see any Dame, I see Bishie!"

Yamamoto tried to laugh them off. "Hahaha… Tsuna, our classmates are quite imaginative, aren't they?" He still looked unsettled and even more when they started bursting about various 'pairings' and lots of numbers ending with '27'.

Enma really looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. "I didn't want to do this, but Adel!"

And with a burst of motion, Adel came barging into the room. "I heard you call for me Enma."

Tsuna sweatdropped. How had she done that when she was supposedly studying in a different building?

The Shimon guardian took a look around before heaving a sigh. "I see. Sawada, be sure to take care of Enma for me then."

She sent the hormonal fangirls a strict look. "You girls are an embarrassment for our gender. For that, all of you would be purified respectfully."

"W-wait!" The boys in the class tried to excuse themselves. "We're not with them!"

The Glacier Guardian only frowned at them. "You guys still hadn't done anything to help Enma. You too shall also be purified."

The moment she took out her metal fans, Tsuna and his friends had already run off for the roof.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma started the moment they sat down to eat.

"What is it, Enma?" The brunet asked back calmly. "Is it about my state?"

The redhead meekly nodded. He knew how the other boss was normally unable to achieve the Hyper Dying Will mode without the pills.

"I accidentally drank one of Reborn's prototypes." Tsuna then smiled self-deprecatingly. "I don't know how long the effects are."

"It's alright, Tsuna-kun." The Simon boss comforted his best friend. "It's good they know how great you really are."

"That's right!" Kyoko agreed with the redhead beside Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun is telling the truth. It is better they know how wonderful and kind you are!"

Concurrent loud consensus came from the rest of Tsuna's friends.

"Haha, I wonder what would happen if Hibari meets you today." Yamamoto commented as he ate his sushi. He was immediately besieged by stares. "Hm?"

"Tsuna-kun," Enma said shakily. "If you meet him, just run. Just run."

"I would if he would let me."

He wasn't.

* * *

It was in PE class, the day also coincidentally scheduled for a physical test. They were supposed to run up and over the obstacle course that was prepared yesterday. There were arm-bars, net-climbs, rope bridges, and other various physical impediments over the course. And of course what made it more complete than allowing your classmates to throw at you some softballs?

While Yamamoto was immediately banned from throwing them, the rest of the male class that didn't include Tsuna's friends were only too happy to gain a chance to hit their new subject of envy with a softball.

But their nefarious plans failed when the moment Tsuna was set to go, the brunet started speeding through the entire test with ease and grace, not even sweating a bit at the fast pace.

"Kyaa~ Look, he's so amazing!"

"Whoa, are those _muscles_ I'm seeing?"

"Lithe, handsome, and smart, Tsuna-sama is the best!"

The lack of sweat was broken the moment Tsuna sweatdropped at the comments. But when he was about to take the flag off the end of the course, the skylark appeared.

"Omnivore. I heard you've," He paused here. "-been showing your true skills."

Tsuna looked at him calmly. "Kyoya, I'm in the middle of a test."

The disciplinary chairman tilted his head at the use of his first name. "Hoh, then why don't you fight with me so you can go back to your herbivorous test?"

The PE teacher was already shaking at the sight of the feared Hibari Kyoya. He then tried to solve things peacefully. "S-sawada. Y-you better go-"

"I'm sorry sensei but," The brunet looked at his teacher regretfully. The sight helped calm the poor man down. "Unless I give him his spar, he won't let me go."

He turned to his Cloud Guardian. "Isn't that right, Kyoya?"

Tsuna's classmates who weren't involved in the mafia gaped at the audacity of the one they previously thought as Dame. Gokudera only cried at the sheer awesomeness that was his boss.

Hibari smirked. "Good thing you understand, omnivore." He then glanced almost despondently at the lack of gloves and flame Tsuna had. "Very well, then. No flames."

Many jaws were then had to be picked up from the floor when Tsuna entered into battle with their infamous prefect. Eyes followed how the brunet evaded and countered Hibari with no problem, and it was all bare-handed!

"Extreme, Sawada!"

Several glanced towards the sudden appearance of the Sasagawa boxing enthusiast. The younger Sasagawa waved at him. "Onii-san! Tsuna-kun is fighting against Hibari-san!"

The Sun Guardian pumped his fists. "How extreme! That's the man who extremely defeated me in boxing! Join the club already, Sawada!"

Tsuna took a moment to block Hibari's tonfa with an arm while turning to the boxer. "No."

"I extremely won't give up!"

It was just one more shocking thing to add to the list about Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What?! But Sasagawa Ryohei is the boxing captain!"

"Did you notice how he called Hibari-sama by his first name?"

"I know! What the hell is Da –no, Sawada?"

"Maybe he's a secret agent and Dame-Tsuna was his cover…"

"How about a mafia boss?"

The speaker was once again the same guy who previously identified who Tsuna was. Again, he was promptly stared down by his classmates.

"No way…"

At this moment, Tsuna was finishing up the battle somehow with Hibari. With a short grab on one of the tonfas, he did a disarming maneuver and took away Hibari's weapons.

"What the…"

While the rest of the student population was trying to take in what just happened, another fighter entered the fray much to the anger of a Gokudera Hayato. "Hey, bastard, why are you here?!"

The 'bastard' was none other than Rokudo Mukuro, a little miffed at how Tsuna had blocked his trident without even having to look. "My, Vongola, aren't you a little… unsubtle today?"

"Mukuro." Tsuna continued calmly. He repeated his right-hand man's question. "Why are you here?"

The illusionist smirked. "Why, can't I visit you? I still want your body after all."

The statement caused multiple girls to nosebleed.

The brunet sighed. "You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Of course, Vongola." The Mist Guardian said almost proudly. "If I'm given the chance to make you miserable I'll take it after all."

"Very well." Tsuna said regretfully before turning to his Cloud Guardian. "Kyoya, would you-"

"Bite this pineapple trespassing herbivore to death?" The prefect snarled. "With pleasure."

Tsuna threw back the tonfas before running off to his classmates so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. And of course…

"Kyaa~ Tsuna-sama!"

"I never knew Dame-Tsuna was popular that way…"

"Where have you met that hottie? In one of your secret cases?"

What would complete a fiasco of a class other than further grilling by your classmates?

* * *

Tsuna never felt so mentally exhausted in his life. And that included all of his major fights from Mukuro to Bermuda. Why?

Because when you finally get interrogated by a certain Kurokawa Hana…

"So, Sawada. Mind telling me what happened to change you?"

Her eyes was basically telling 'Lie to me, I _dare_ you.' His two guardians were currently also tied up in the room. He wondered how Hana managed to do that, but decided not to go there. There were just some things you didn't want to know.

"Kurokawa-san, I'll rather call it some… family matters."

He made sure to pronounce the second to the last word without the capital F.

"Very well. I respect your privacy." Meaning, she'll find it on her own if she could. "How about the fact that you hid your physical capabilities and smarts?"

The brunet sighed. "The lack of anxiety helps. I just practiced fighting in secret. There are times when I have to fight back."

His meaning: to protect my Family. What she heard: to fight off bullies.

Her gaze became softer. "Okay then. How about what we heard in PE class? Precisely about Kyoko's brother and this Mukuro?"

"Onii-san only forced me into a boxing match. Somehow I won." Tsuna waved the first off. "Mukuro is… a friend I would like to call him, but he can get quite antagonistic to me. The 'want your body' statement is a long story I'll rather not talk about."

Hana nodded. "Okay then, last question."

She placed her hand on the table before glancing at the collection of classmates not-so-subtly trying to eavesdrop on them. "When would you go back to normal?"

Tsuna smiled. "I don't really know, but soon enough."

The answer sparked a lot of shouts as the brunet's new fangirls suddenly burst in the room.

"No, Tsuna-sama! Don't go back to being Dame!"

The smile became a little shaky. "But who I really am is Dame-Tsuna."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He sighed again before turning to Hana. "Can I escape now?" He motioned to the rope tying him down.

"If you can of course."

Tsuna heaved out in relief. "Thank you for that. Well…" And with a flick of his wrists, he was free from the long piece of twine. "It's time for me to go."

In the same time, his Family escaped their own bindings.

"Tsuna/Juudaime!"

He smiled at them. "Thank god you managed to escape yourselves."

Tsuna then turned to finally get out of the room when… his Hyper Dying Will mode fizzled away.

"Hieeeee!"

And then there was chaos.

* * *

**AN: I hate the ending. My sadistic muse suddenly left me alone with that. Gah!**

**Oh well, in the end this is only written just for fun and refreshing my writer's pen. Any ideas on how you guys want it to end would be much appreciated. I'll probably write a oneshot sequel just for the ending if I get at least 25 reviews.**

**Anyways, make sure to fav and leave reviews. Tah-tah!**


End file.
